


Tempestuous

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Molly is living at Baker Street, REALLY hates them, Smutty smut smut smut, did i say smut?, errr, i mean smut, in a rather delightful way, of course i mean smut, she hates thunderstorms, sherlock decides he needs to distract her, there's a thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thunderstorm brewing. Molly hates thunderstorms. Sherlock decides that he needs to distract her, in a rather delightful way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempestuous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeItsJustMyType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/gifts).



> The weather where I am has been very stormy as of late, and I really don't like thunder and lightning. I am beyond terrified of lightning, and if I have to deal with a storm while I'm alone I practically have a panic attack. I hate it (and it's actually pouring and thundering right now as I post this - GAH)!
> 
> Anyway, basically that is what inspired this one-shot. I only wish I had someone to distract me in the way that Sherlock distracts Molly! Heeee ... read to find out what I mean ;)
> 
> Oh, and I am gifting this to MaybeItsJustMyType a.k.a Sweet-Sweet-Escape -- just because I love her and I think she's fabulous :)

* * *

Molly woke with a start as a loud clap of thunder shook the building that contained 221B. A bright flash of lightning caused her to jump, and she burrowed beneath her covers. She mentally berated herself for being so frightened by such a common thing as a thunderstorm. There was another crack of thunder, so loud that she could hear the pictures on the wall rattle. A faint whimper escaped her lips, and then a shrill cry when she felt something press down on her back.

"Molly it's me, calm down."

The covers flew back before she flung herself at Sherlock. He let out an "oof!" as her body collided with his.

It had been for three weeks now that she had been living at Baker Street; ever since the return of Moriarty. There had been an argument, of course, when she first refused to move in with Sherlock, but when he explained to her his reason, (to keep her safe), she complied. Now it was three weeks later and Sherlock still wasn't any closer to solving how Moriarty had faked a gun shot to the head.

Upon moving into Baker Street, Sherlock had told her to take his bedroom, but she had told him no that John's old room would suit her just fine. And that was where she was now, clinging to Sherlock as peal after peal of thunder continued to shake the building. He knew that storms frightened her, he had been witness to this several times when he had used her flat as a bolt hole. Thus the reason why he was with her now, holding her close to him.

"Molly," he murmured gently, "come downstairs with me. There isn't enough room for me here, come to my bed."

There was a bright flash, followed by another, then the sound as if there was an explosion of some sort near by before they were engulfed in darkness. The power had gone out.

She whimpered into his chest, then nodded. He pressed his lips to her forehead before saying, "I'd carry you, but I don't think that would be a safe thing to do in the dark."

"I can walk," she declared in a determined tone.

He released her from his hold and the pair of them stood from her bed. Sherlock took her hand and led her from the bedroom towards the stairs. They moved slowly, carefully. The lightning continued to flash, briefly lighting their way. They made it to his bedroom and Molly sat upon the bed as he closed the curtains to block out the flashes.

She stretched herself out on the mattress and Sherlock lay beside her. He felt her jump as another particularly loud peal of thunder rumbled.

"Molly, come here," he held his arm out to her.

She quickly moved closer and curled into him. He could feel her trembling slightly.

"You're safe Molly, I'm here. Nothing can harm you." He gently placed kisses on her forehead, cheeks and even the tip of her nose.

He felt a wave of relief wash over him when she let out a slight giggle. He splayed his hand over the small of her back and pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. He felt a jolt run through her body and he knew that this time it wasn't because of the thunder.

"Sherlock," she breathed out against his lips.

He kissed her again, nudging her onto her back, settling his body against hers so that she could feel how much he wanted her, needed her.

"Oh!" she gasped out.

He smiled down at her. "I'm not doing this just to distract you, I'm - I want this, I want you."

She could barely make out his face in the near-complete darkness. "Want?" she asked him.

He exhaled slowly, perhaps his choice of words had been a Bit Not Good. "I need you, Molly."

"I need you too, Sherlock."

Their lips met, and she moaned into his mouth, sending a wave of desire through his body, straight to his cock that was nestled against her wet heat. Oh yes, she was already wet for him, he could feel her through her nearly soaked pyjama bottoms. He groaned against her lips as she rocked her body against his, a shudder running through him.

He was relieved that their little dance was done and over with and that they had finally reached the tipping point. Several times he had nearly given into his lusts, and he was terrified that he could have tried to force himself upon her. He was no animal, but the mere sight of her moving about his flat, as if she had always belonged there, had brought out in him his baser instincts. Sexual instincts that he thought he had buried long ago.

When she slipped her hands beneath his t-shirt and pressed her palms to his back, his muscles rippling beneath her fingers, he let out a gasp. She chuckled as he pulled away so that he could catch his breath. He leaned his forehead against hers, their lips lightly touching. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and gave it a tug upwards. He took her arms in his and leaned backward, pulling her with him. He then slipped his hands beneath her t-shirt and gave the skin of her stomach a stroke with his fingers. Their lips met in another hungry, desperate kiss.

There was something thrilling about discovering each others bodies in the darkness, as they slowly undressed each other. As soon as they were both fully naked he gently pushed her back down to the mattress. His mouth wandered and when his lips reached her breast she cried out softly. He circled her areola with his tongue before flicking at the pebbled nipple. He covered each of her breasts with kisses and suckles, leaving a red mark on the underside of one of them. He mouthed at her stomach, nipping at the skin as he moved downwards. When he reached the apex between her thighs, his nose brushing against one of her slick folds, he was surprised to discover that she was smooth, hairless.

"You shave?" he murmured, before giving her a swipe with his tongue.

She mewled before answering, "I do, ohhhhhh, sometimes."

Without warning he plunged his tongue into her wet opening and she cried out, burying her hands in his hair. He fucked her with his tongue, moving his hand to rest on her lower stomach, directly above her mons so that he could swirl his thumb over her clit as he gently massaged her skin. He drank all that she had to give, in awe of the taste of her and how much he liked it. He quickened the pace of his thumb and she cried out as he gave one final thrust of his tongue into her. Her hips rose from the bed, pressing into him. He chuckled and the vibrations caused her to moan as she dropped down to the mattress, deliciously spent. He gently licked her clean of her orgasmic juices before leaning back on his heels. He wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Come here."

He moved so that he was lying next to her. She reached out blindly for him, and when her hand reached his face she cupped the back of his head and pulled him to her so that their lips could meet. They kissed silently for several minutes, her breasts crushed against his chest. She hummed into the kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

"Can I return the favour?" she asked him when they parted for breath.

"Mmm, another time. I don't know what my recovery rate is. I want to be inside of you Molly. I need to feel how tight and wet you are."

He heard her breath hitch and he smiled. Thunder rumbled quietly, the storm was beginning to ebb away but neither one of them were paying it any attention.

"Sherlock ... what is this? What are we doing?"

He smoothed his hand over hip. "There has always been more than one reason why I wanted you to move in with me. Yes, I wanted to keep you safe, I know what Moriarty is capable of. But I also wanted you near me, I needed you near me. Molly, you are so important to me. I told you once that you've counted, and I mean it. I trust you with my life. Molly, you've saved me so many times. Perhaps my wanting you, needing you, makes me a selfish man, but I don't care."

"Sherlock are you telling me that you-"

"I love you."

He heard her breath hitch again. He brought his hand up to her face, cupping it around her jawline. "I love you Molly. I think I've always loved you, I've just so been blind, for so long, to admit to it. But I'm not holding back anymore, too much time has been wasted. And now that Moriarty is back, I don't want to risk losing the chance of not being with you."

She kissed him, crushing her lips to his. Sherlock groaned as she situated her body against his so that his cock brushed against her wet thighs.

"I need you in me Sherlock, please!" she whimpered.

She moved onto her back, pulling him down onto her. They kissed again as she spread her legs so that he could settle himself comfortably between them. He slipped his hand down between their bodies and took his length, giving her a few swipes with the head, circling her clit.

"You're clean Sherlock, I know. I tested you, remember?"

He struggled for breath, nearly overwhelmed by all of the new sensations that were roaring through his body. His forehead was pressed to hers as he nodded. "You're clean as well. I've seen your records."

"Git," she hissed out as he again circled her tender nub.

"You're on the pill too," he murmured with a smile before gently kissing her.

"You don't have any condoms?"

"Mmm ... no. John took his stash when he moved out."

"Oh."

"Does that mean you don't-?" He began to move away from her.

"NO!" she cried out, slipping her arms around his shoulders so that he stayed close.

"I know that the pill isn't always effective, and neither is a condom. The only way to be sure that you won't become pregnant is if I pull out," he rattled off.

"Mmm, that's a bit of a mood killer."

He huffed. "That didn't come out the way I intended. What I mean is, I wouldn't mind if you became pregnant, but it would perhaps not be the best time for you to do so now. Once Moriarty is truly gone ... that would be the better time." He felt Molly's grip on him tighten slightly.

"You want to have a baby with me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. Would you object to carrying my child?"

She breathed out slowly. "Sherlock, wow. I never expected to have this conversation with you!"

He chuckled, tipping his head to the side to suckle at her neck. "Did you ever expect to be naked with me either?"

"Mmmm ... no ..."

He lifted his head back up so that the tips of their noses touched.

"Sherlock, stopping Moriarty, it might not be possible. He fooled you once, who is to say that he won't do so again? You can't let him run your life."

With a low growl Sherlock rolled off of her and settled down onto his back. "And you thought what I said was a mood killer," he grumbled, his erection beginning to fade.

Molly sat up, placing her hand on his stomach. "I mean what I say Sherlock. Even if and when Moriarty is gone, there will always been some kind of danger in being associated with you. It's par for the course. You live a dangerous life. And I'm not asking you to change, I don't want you to. I'm just trying to make you understand, we should just make the best of what we are given, the time we are given."

Sherlock covered his hand with her own. "If you do become pregnant, I will have Mycroft place you in a safe house. I won't let Moriarty hurt you and our unborn child."

She tilted her head to the side. "And if I don't become pregnant?"

He could hear a faint hint of a teasing tone in her voice. "Then I want you by my side, every step of the way. Both you, and John, you keep me right."

"Good answer." She smiled against his lips as she kissed him.

He rolled them over until he was on top of her once more. When he felt her fingertips brush against the head of his cock he cursed against her mouth. She gave him a few strokes with her finger, bringing him back to full-hardness.

"Molly," he whispered softly to her, "Molly, I love you."

"I love you too, Sherlock."

She spread her legs and he settled himself on his knees. He teased her with his cock, giving her a few swipes with the tip, just as he had done earlier before he surged forward, entering her slowly and as deeply as he could. He felt her tremble beneath him. He wished that he could see her face more clearly, and yet he rather enjoyed the thought of making love to her where neither one could fully see the other. It was strangely intriguing. There would be plenty of time later to make love to her with the light on, right now he was going to focus and revel in the fact that he was at last inside of her, connected to her in the most intimate of ways.

Thunder rumbled quietly as he began to rock his hips. He felt her hands on his arms, moving up to his shoulders. He leaned forward and hissed out a breath when she raised her legs so that she could cross them over the small of his back, making her an even tighter fit around him.

"Molly, Molly, Molly!" he gasped out repeatedly as he thrust into her.

She was letting out an array of soft "ah's!" and "oh's!" as as she rocked her hips up to meet his.

She arched her back and her hardened nipples brushed his chest. They kissed as she dropped her hands down to cup his arse, her nails digging slightly into his skin. He increased the pace of his thrusts, the sound of flesh upon flesh filling the room, drowning out the noise from the thunder that was gradually beginning to fade away.

"That's it, ohhhh! Just like that!" she encouraged him.

"I'm close Molly," he groaned out.

"Oh, me too! Me too! Stay inside me, please!"

He was practically pounding into her now, and she was right there with him, rolling her body beneath his, meeting him thrust for thrust. With a great shout he came, his hips making one last surge forward before he emptied himself inside of her. She cried out, ending in a whimper as she rocked her hips slowly against his. He could feel her walls clenching and releasing him. He kept his hips pressed against hers, wanting to stay inside of her for as long as he could. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her deeply.

They stayed connected for a short time, spending it sharing kisses, then he gently slipped himself out of her and fell to the bed. She couldn't help but giggle as he gave a weary, yet satisfied sigh.

Suddenly the power slowly flickered back on, bathing them in the faint light from the lamp beside his bed. Sherlock looked positively wrecked, his lips swollen and red, his face flushed and his hair in complete disarray. Molly was certain she had never seen him look so beautiful. Judging by the smile on his face he thought the same about her.

"I think I need a shower," he stated.

Molly hummed in agreement but stayed where she was when he sat up and moved from the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as he reached the door to the en suite. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"Oh."

"I think it would be best if we showered together, don't you?" he asked her, smiling roguishly, as he held out his hand.

She slipped off the bed and took his hand. He smiled down at her as they stepped into the bathroom. They showered quickly, only wanting to clean themselves up a bit, not bothering to wash their hair. After toweling themselves dry, Sherlock scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the bed. They shared a few lazy kisses before Sherlock laid his head down upon his pillow.

"I don't know about you Molly, but I'm exhausted," he said with yawn.

She smiled and snuggled into his chest, her body aching in a delightful way. Sherlock grabbed the sheet and pulled it over them before giving her forehead a kiss. The happy pair quickly fell asleep. And from that day on, Molly was no longer frightened by thunderstorms (this was of course mainly due to the fact that Sherlock knew exactly how to distract her).

 

**Author's Note:**

> My muse is in a very smutty mood as of late. Heh ...
> 
> As always, leave a comment please, I do love them so :)


End file.
